Was unterscheidet die verschiedenen Fate-Versionen
center|700px|link= Das Fate-Universum hat in den letzten Jahren zahlreiche Anime-Adaptionen erhalten. Die wohl bekannteste Fate-Reihe dürfte Fate/Stay Night sein. Doch auch diese Fate-Serie wirkt auf den ersten Blick verwirrend. In diesem Beitrag möchte ich euch erklären, in welchem Zusammenhang die verschiedenen Fate-Versionen stehen und was man für den Kinostart der Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel-Filme wissen muss. Da die verschiedenen Fate-Routen beleuchtet werden, enthält dieser Beitrag massive Spoiler. Was ist Type-Moon überhaupt? Das Logo von Type-Moon|thumb|right|250px Um überhaupt zu verstehen, warum es mehrere Routen bei Fate gibt, muss der Begriff Type-Moon erklärt werden. Type-Moon wurde von dem Illustrator Takashi Takeuchi und dem Schreiber Kinoko Nasu 1998 gegründet. Ihr erstes Werk war Kara no Kyōkai – the Garden of sinners, eine Light-Novel-Serie, welche zunächst über das Internet verbreitet wurde. Erst 2004 und 2007 wurde die Geschichte als Buch aufgelegt. Ursprünglich war Type-Moon ein Dōjin Circle (Fanzirkel), der aber 2003 in ein Unternehmen mit dem Namen Y.K. Notes (有限会社ノーツ, Yūgen-gaisha Nōtsu) überging. Type-Moon ist seitdem die Marke des Unternehmens. Das erste kommerzielle Projekt des neugegründeten Unternehmens war Fate/Stay Night im Jahr 2014. Das Projekt umfasste ein Visual Novel Spiel, welches dem Charakter Shirou Emiya folgt. Im Verlauf des Spiels gibt es drei verschiedene Handlungsstränge (Routen): Fate, Unlimited Blade Works und Heaven's Feel, die alle nacheinander freigeschaltet werden und jeweils eine andere Heldin (Saber, Rin Tohsaka oder Sakura Matou) im Fokus haben und sich in der Handlung unterscheiden. ''Fate/Zero'' - der Start der Geschichte 200px|center Fate/Zero erzählt die Geschichte des vierten Krieges um den Heiligen Gral. Der Anime beleuchtet die Vorgeschichte zu allen drei Routen und sollte daher als erstes geguckt werden. Im Krieg kämpfen Master, Magiebenutzer und Servants (gefallene Helden-Geister die durch einen Master für den Krieg beschworen werden) gegeneinander, um den heiligen Gral zu erhalten, der dem Gewinner einen Wunsch gewährt. Master und Servant schließen nach der Beschwörung einen Vertrag ab und der Master erhält drei Befehlszauber mit denen er seinen Servant zu allem zwingen kann. rechts|thumb|250px|Saber in Fate/Zero Es ist aber nicht nur eine einfache Schlacht zwischen den verschiedenen Parteien, sondern auch ein Kampf um die eigenen Ideale und das nicht nur zwischen den verschiendenen Fronten, sondern auch zwischen den Mastern und den Servants. Das zeigen sehr deutlich Master Kiritsugu Emiya, der als Magierkiller bekannt ist, und sein Servant Saber, welcher der Heldengeist von Arthur Pendragon ist. Kiritsugus Ziel ist es alle Kriege zu beenden und den Frieden auf der Welt sicherzustellen. Dafür ist ihm kein Trick zu schmutzig, da seiner Meinung nach der Preis für den Frieden nicht hoch genug sein kann. Saber hingegen möchte den heiligen Gral benutzen, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und so zu verhindern, dass sie Königin von Britania wird und so ihr Land zum Unheil führt. Ritterlichkeit und Ehre sind für sie dabei die wichtigsten Ideale, die sie auch von ihrem Master und ihren Gegner erwartet. Die verschiedenen Ideale sind ein Fokusthema des Anime, da die Bedeutung von Krieg, Held und Ehre für die beiden so verschieden sind und dieser Konflikt so nicht einfach durch Worte gelöst werden kann. Zusätzlich zwingen die anderen Master und Servants sie dazu, ihre Ideale in Frage zu stellen und ihre Entschlossenheit gegeneinander auszuspielen. Und am Ende ist der Gral selbst eine böse Überraschung, da das Verlangen nach ihm das Ende der Menschheit herbeiführt, was all ihre Taten, all ihr Leiden und all die Opfer bedeutungslos macht. Die verschiedenen Fate-Routen Da wir nun mit Fate/Zero die Vorgeschichte gesehen haben und der Kampf um den heiligen Gral nicht mehr neu ist, kommen wir zu den Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel-Filmen und den Fate/Stay Night und Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works Anime-Serien. 250px|Rin Tohsaka beschwört Archer|thumb Die Handlung von Fate/stay night, Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works und Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel ist zunächst gleich. Zehn Jahre nach dem vierten Krieg um den Heiligen Gral schließt Rin Tohsaka, Tochter von Tokiomi Tohsaka (ein Master aus dem vorherigen Krieg um den heiligen Gral) ihre Studien ab, rechtzeitig zum fünften Krieg um den heiligen Gral. Sie beschwört den mysteriösen Servant Archer und schließt mit ihm ein Bündnis, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Der erste Kampf findet im Dunkeln auf dem Schulgelände gegen den Servant Lancer statt. Was Rin nicht bemerkt, ist, dass Shirou Emiya, der Adoptivsohn von Kiritsugu Emiya, diesen Kampf verfolgt. Da es eine Regel gibt, dass es keine menschlichen Zeugen von dem Krieg geben kann, verfolgt Lancer Shirou und sticht ihn ab. Rin benutzt ihre Magie, um sein Leben zu retten. Als Shirou ein zweites mal von Lancer angegriffen wird, beschwört sie dabei den Servant Saber für ihn, welcher Lancer zurückschlägt. Ab hier unterscheidet sich Fate/Stay Night '' von den anderen beiden Versionen. rechts|thumb|250px|Lancer kämpft gegen Archer Im Anschluss daran kämpft Saber gegen Archer unter der Annahme, dass er und Rin ihre Feinde sind. Ab diesem Punkt unterscheiden sich die verschiedenen Fate-Routen, da sie in verschiedenen Paralleluniversen stattfinden. Parallele Universen entstehen auf natürliche Weise, wenn eine kleine Veränderung eintritt oder eine Entscheidung getroffen wird oder eine Handlung unternommen wird, die eine Abweichung in der Art und Weise verursacht, wie die Dinge ausgehen. In ''Fate/Stay Night verletzt Saber Archer mit ihrem Angriff, während in Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works Shirou Saber aufhalten kann, bevor sie Archer verletzt. Dort trennt sich die Unlimited-Bladeworks-Route von den beiden. Fate/Stay Night und Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel trennen sich erst in der Szene danach, wo in diesem Fall Saber, Shirou und Rin gegen Berserker kämpfen, bei welchem Saber schwer verletzt wird. Shirou wirft sich vor Berserker, um zu verhindern, dass Saber verletzt wird. In Fate/Stay Night wird Shirou wieder von Rin geheilt, während er in Heaven's Feel von Avalon gerettet wird (Noble Phantasm von Sabers Schwert). ''Fate/Stay Night''-Route Der Fate/Stay Night Anime ist der einzige aus dieser Liste, der nicht vom Studio ufotable produziert wurde. Stattdessen wurde dieser Anime von Studio Deen umgesetzt. In dieser Route, die „Fate“ genannt wird, schafft es Saber, Archer mit ihrem Angriff kritisch zu verletzen. Das bringt Rin und Shirou (die eine Allianz schmieden) dazu von Saber abhängig zu sein, da nur sie die beiden gegen die anderen Serveants verteidigen kann. Shirous Training als Magier ist jedoch unvollständig, so dass er Saber nicht unterstützen kann und sie mit jedem Kampf schwächer wird. right|thumb|Archer kämpft gegen Lancer in der Version von Studio Deen Schließlich muss Archer sich selbst opfern, als sie Kiritsugus Tochter Illyasviel von Einzbern (kurz Ilya) treffen. Sie ist gekommen, um Shirou zu töten, weil ihr Vater nach dem vierten Krieg um den heiligen Gral mit ihrem Diener Berserker (dessen wahre Identität Hercules ist) nie wiederkam. Saber, Shirou und Rin schaffen es, Berserker gemeinsam zu töten und dann Ilya in ihre Obhut zu nehmen. Während der Krieg voranschreitet und die Mehrheit der anderen Serveants getötet wird, tritt Gilgamesch ins Rampenlicht und der letzte Kampf wird eine Wiederholung des vierten Gralkriegs, der in Fate/Zero stattfand. Saber steht wieder dem König der Helden gegenüber, während Shirou wie sein Vater gegen Kirei Kotomine kämpfen muss. Am Ende zerstören sie den Gral und die Welt wird gerettet und die Überlebenden leben glücklich weiter. Der Fokus von Fate /Stay Night liegt auf Shirou und Saber und wie sie sich im Laufe der Herausforderungen mit ihren Idealen auseinandersetzen. Shirous Wunsch, ein Held zu sein, erhält eine Grundlage, um für die Zukunft zu stehen. Währenddessen arrangiert sich Saber mit ihrer Vergangenheit und akzeptiert ihren Tod, anstatt dem Wunsch zu folgen, den Gral zu verwenden und ihr Königreich zu retten. Shirou verliebt sich in Saber aber diese Liebe endet tragisch: Als der Krieg vorbei ist, werden die beiden getrennt. ''Unlimited Blade Works-Route'' 200px|center Der Anime Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works ist die erste Adaption einer der drei Routen von dem Animationsstudio ufotable. Die Heldin dieser Route ist Rin Tohsaka und ihr Servant Archer. Sie schließt jedoch wieder eine Alianz mit Shirou und Saber ab, um den Master von Rider zu finden, der an ihrer Schule sein Unwesen treibt. Archer kann sich mit Shirou nicht anfreunden, da er seinen Idealen nicht entspricht und Rin muss einen Befehlszauber verwenden, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Shirou zu verletzen. [[Datei:Archer und Rin in UBW.jpg|thumb|Archer und Rin in Unlimited Blade Works.|250px]] Rin zieht zu Shirou ins Haus, um besser mit ihm zusammen arbeiten zu können und um ihn zu beschützen. Die beiden gehen am nächsten Tag auf ein Date und von dort an entwickeln sich romantische Gefühle zwischen den beiden. Im Verlauf des Krieges verrät Archer Rin und verbündet sich mit Caster, einem anderen Serveant. Lancer bietet den beiden seine Hilfe an und zusammen mit ihm und Saber versuchen sie Caster und Archer zu besiegen. Archer tötet bei der Konfrontation jedoch Casters Master und sie und enthüllt, dass er seine Loyalität nur vorgetäuscht hat, um sein wahres Ziel zu verfolgen: Shirou zu töten. Er verrät, dass er seine Version von Shirou aus der Zukunft ist. Er ist kurz davor Saber zu töten, als Rin mit Saber einen Vertrag abschließt und Saber so zu neuen Kräften kommt. Archer entführt dann Rin und Shirou und Saber machen sich auf dem Weg, um sie zu retten. Shirou kämpft gegen Gilgamesh|thumb|250px Auch in UBW tritt Gilgamesh gegen Ende des Krieges in Vorschein, nachdem er mit seinem Noble Phantasm Berserker gerade so besiegen konnte. Saber, Shirou und Rin machen sich daraufhin auf dem Weg zu Gilgamesh, um ihn zu besiegen und den Krieg zu entscheiden. Rin und Shirou bilden einen Pakt, der Shirou Teile von Rins Mana zur Verfügung stellt. Shirou benutzt die Reality Marble, das Noble Phantasm von Archer, der ja Shirou aus der Zukunft ist, und kämpft gegen Gilgamesh. Shirou kann ihn mit seiner Version von Unlimited Blade Works zu besiegen und Gilgamesh verschwindet innerhalb des Grals, aber er kann Shirou mit sich reißen und versucht aus dem Gral zu entkommen. Dann taucht Archer ein letztes mal auf, hilft Rin aus dem Gral zu entkommen und tötet Gilgamesh mit einem Pfeil in den Kopf. Saber zerstört dann den Gral mit Excalibur, da sie von Rin mit einem Befehlszauber dazu gezwungen wurde. Die Route hat sehr viel Charakterentwicklung und gewährt viele Einblicke in Shirou. Der Anime hat ein gutes Ende und zeigt, dass Shirou und Rin ein Paar werden. Rin führt ihre Studien an einer Magierschule fort und Shirou begleitet sie dorthin. Die Route zeigt die Konflikte von Shirous Idealen, die sein zukünftiges Ich zu Archer gemacht haben. ''Heaven's Feel''-Route thumb|right|335 px Heaven's Feel ist die letzte und ausführlichste Route von Fate/stay night. Die Route wird vom Studio ufotable in drei Kinofilmen umgesetzt. Der erste Teil wird in Deutschland am 21. und 24. Juni 2018 gezeigt. Eine Veröffentlichung der anderen beiden Filme steht noch aus. Die Heldin der Route ist Sakura Matou und ihr Servant Rider. Die Route ist die längste und komplexeste Route der Visual Novel und beinhaltet das meiste Hintergrundwissen über den Krieg um den heiligen Gral. Die Route enthüllt viele Geheimnisse, die in den vorherigen Routen nicht vorhanden waren. Außerdem ist die Route mehr auf die Master Shirou, Rin, Sakura und Illya und ihre Beziehung zum vorherigen Krieg um den heiligen Gral fokussiert. Dies Handlungsweg ist auch die „dunkelste“ Version der drei. Reihenfolge Als Anime-Zuschauer sollte man mit Fate/Zero anfangen, da dort die Vorgeschichte, der vierte Gralkrieg, erzählt wird. Im Anschluss sollte man Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works gucken. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass der Anime von einer anderen Person geschrieben wurde als Fate/Zero und daher einen anderen Fokus hat. Es ist daher am besten diesen Anime nicht als direkte Fortsetzung anzusehen. Auch sollte beachtet werden, dass Charaktere, die zu kurz kommen, höchstwahrscheinlich in anderen Routen wichtiger sind und dort mehr Tiefgang erhalten. Danach können bedenkenlos die Heaven's Feels-Filme geguckt werden, da diese Filme Vorwissen benötigen. Ich empfehle euch als Neuling nicht die Adaptionen von Studio Deen zu gucken, da diese teilweise andere Routen spoilern und viele Momente einfach komplett auslassen. Am besten ist es die Umsetzungen von ufotable zu gucken und/oder die Visual Novels zu lesen. Kategorie:RainA